The cat VS the big bad wolf (OneShot)
by xWhySoSiriusx
Summary: Casandra Lahey goes to Stiles' Halloween party. What happens that night might get ruined by a stranger ;) (I suck at summaries.. Rated M to be safe :) Enjoy!)


**Okay so.. here's the smutty one shot you guys wanted. Im not that good with smut.. So please don't hate! This is my first attempt at this stuff XDD now onto the OneShot! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Casandra Lahey pulled on her tight leather like pants "I'm gonna end up killing myself in these." She whined, looking up at Lydia and Allison  
"You won't kill yourself." Allison laughed, grabbing the also very tight leather like shirt "Here.. You want to make Derek fall even more in love with you." She laughed, teasing her.  
Cassie growled, pulling the shirt on as she walked to her mirror and drew on whiskers and a small cat nose.  
"Here are your ears." Lydia giggled, putting Casandra's cat ears on for her "Perfect."

* * *

-15 minutes later-

Allison, Casandra and Lydia pulled up to the Stilinski house "The pack should be here along with some of Jackson's friends." Lydia said as she got out of the car.  
Lydia was dressed up as someone from the Victorian era.  
Allison chose to dress up as a cowgirl.  
"Come on! I want to see what Derek's reaction will be to your costume!" Allison bounced, pulling Casandra behind her as she walked up to the house.  
"Hey!" Stiles shouted to the three girls as they walked up to the house. Stiles' jaw dropped when Casandra came into view "Whoa.." He whispered, smiling at her "Come on in.. Derek is here.. He's dressed up as a wolf." Stiles laughed, shaking his head.  
Casandra bit her lip, stifling her laugh "Point him out.. I want to see." She bit her lip, shaking her head at how stupid his costume was probably gonna look.

When she looked over at Derek she gasped in shock, blinking "He.. He.. Whoa.." She whispered, looking over at Stiles "I'm gonna go talk to him real fast." She whispered.

Derek looked around the room with a small wolf like grin (no pun intended ;) ) on his face. Derek had Danny come over and do the makeup for him. His shirt was torn in many areas along with his jeans. He smirked to himself when he saw Casandra Lahey walking towards him.

"Hey." Cassie whispered, smiling at him "Nice costume.." She teased, looking down at her white and black converse.  
"Thanks.. Your costume is really.. Different." Derek laughed, reaching a hand out to place on her hip.  
Casandra smiled up at him, shaking her head "I need to get something to drink and see my brother.. We can dance later, wolf boy." She smirked, winking at him before she walked away with a swing in her hips.

* * *

-1 hour later-

Derek knew wolves couldn't get drunk unless they had lots of alcohol or had a certain alcohol. None of his pack were drunk but all the humans were.. Except for Casandra.  
Casandra knew she was underage so she didn't touch any of the alcohol. Her best friend is the son of the sheriff, yet she was the sober one and Stiles was the drunk one.

Derek walked over to Casandra, placing his hands on her hips from behind "Did you find your brother okay?" He purred into her ear, biting her earlobe softly.  
She nodded, closing her eyes and leaning into him "Yeah..

She murmured, holding onto his hands.  
Derek grinned cheekily, leaving a small kiss on her neck before pulling away and dragging her into the living room where everyone was dancing.

**(Lately I've been seeing Grind on me vines.. So I decided to bring that 'dance' into this OneShot ;) )**

Cassie smirked up at Derek, grabbing his shoulders "You should do the Grind on me dance." She giggled, biting her lip.  
Derek had heard of that dance a couple days ago when Lydia, Allison, and Cassie were on Allison's phone watching Vine.  
Derek searched what it was when they left and had taught himself to do that just for this type of thing.

**(Okay so search Joey McManis and his first video should be of him doing the dance.. The caption will be 'Any suggestions?'.. That's the 'dance' Derek does here!)**

Derek walked up to Stiles' radio and smirked, looking through him music before he came to 'Ride by SoMo.'  
He turned the song on

and walked to the middle of the dance floor.  
He jumped forward and lowered himself to the floor as he grinded against the floor.  
All the girls in the room let out squeals while Casandra grinned to herself.  
Derek pushed himself off the floor and walked over to Casandra.

_Oh, oh, oh, and we can go slow, slow,  
Yeah we can go slow, oh, oh, oh  
Lay on your back, you like it right there  
Don't have to say it twice  
Love, There's nothing here to fear  
Taking it back, back to where it's clear  
Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air!_

Derek pulled her flush against his body as he kissed her softly, holding onto her hands "Lets go upstairs." He murmured, biting his lip.  
She nodded her head quickly, pulling him up the stairs and into Stiles' room.  
'_Sorry Stiles!'_ She thought, giggling as Derek pushed her against the wall.

"Don't you dare start talking, kitten." He murmured into her ear, biting her neck softly.  
She nodded, moaning softly as she tried to push him against the bed.

Derek shook his head and turned them quickly, throwing her onto Stiles' bed with a wicked grin.  
She beckoned him over, winking up at him.  
Derek pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving him in tight purple boxers.  
Casandra bit her lip as she looked at his boxers_ 'Why must purple be sexy on him? Never again will I be able to look at purple the same!' _She thought, wiggling her nose as she kicked off her shoes.

Derek pulled her feet so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching behind her and slowly pulling her shirt off "I can stop if you want.." He murmured into her ear, kissing right below it.  
She shook her head, biting her lip softly "No.. This is perfect.." She mumbled, looking into his eyes with and nod.

Derek pushed her back against the bed and grinned when he saw she didn't have a bra on.  
He slowly kissed her neck, leaving small love bites all the way down to the valley between her breasts. He palmed her breasts softly before kissing down her stomach to her pants.  
She was breathing heavily "Derek.. Please." She begged.  
Derek nodded, grinning as he pulled her jeans down.

Once Derek had her pants down he was in the middle of pulling down her knickers when the bedroom door opened to show Stiles standing in shock.  
Casandra let out a shriek and covered her body "H-Hey!" She stuttered.  
Stiles blinked while his cheeks started to burn up "Out.. Get out of my room! I can't believe you guys almost had sex in my bed!" He groaned, walking away from the room.

Derek laughed softly into her neck "Get dressed.. We will finish this at my house." He winked

Lets just say.. Casandra wasn't able to walk normal for a few days.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**So what did you guys think? I know it's not good but I'm trying :3 please leave a review of what you thought.. Thank you!**


End file.
